Talk:Savannah/@comment-37175977-20181014021704
Uhh, I was wondering if there can be a tab in the dialogue category with what the cats say when you have low health/hunger. I've got what some of the cats say, as well! (btw, my charater is from Mystic, so I would assume that there is different dialogue for being inside or ouside of the colony. The ??? indicate that the cat doesn't have a "unique" dialogue when the hunger/health is low outside of the colony) (LOW HUNGER) Mystic Colony: Savannah : "You look like you could really go for some food. You look like you're starving!" Mossie : "Mmm?! Did you hear that, (Name)? I could have sworn I heard the rumble of thunder coming from your stomache... what was that?" Alisa : "Have you eaten today, (Name)? You're looking a bit hungry." Krampy : "According to my doctor sense, you are either very hungry or have a rare disease from eating approximately 17,000 mice. I am leaning towards the mice theory..." Nil : "You look famished. At least drink some water as first aid! I'm really sorry I can't help you." Slip : "Are you eating enough, kitten? Do you need me to feed you?" Oracle : "(Name), do not forsake your needs. You are hungry. It is not difficult to divine this fact." Mountain Domain: Leo : ??? Luna : ??? Delta : ??? Jag : ??? Arthur : "The hunt goes poorly for this one, me thinks. I advise that thou fetchsome prey from the shopkeep." Pebble : "Hey (Name), make sure you're eating regularly, ok? There's plenty of prey to catch out in the woods, and I'm sure Delta will sell you some if you're desperate." Robin : "(Name), you are hungry. You may want to eat something soon./ I'm sure you can buy some prey at the shop if you're desperate." Forest Colony: Mayor : ??? Doc : ??? Ember : ??? Sarge : ??? Missy : "What, do you expect me to give you some food or something? Ew. Go beg somewhere else." Lyrus : "Famished! Ah! That's the word I'm looking for. It simply must go into my next poem./ The word came to my mind after looking at you. Have you had anything to eat today, (Name)?" Scout : "You look starved! Go find yourself some food, (Name)./ ...Well? Don't look at me, I ain't got nothing to share!" (LOW HEALTH) Mountain Domain: Leo : ??? Arthur : "Forsooth! (Name), thou must get thee to the apothecary before thou faintest!" Luna : ??? Robin : "(Name), you are hurt. You may want to visit the doctor soon." Delta : ??? Pebble : "Woah, (Name)! You're not looking too good. You should probably go see the healer soon." Jag : ??? Forest Colony: Ember : ??? Mayor : ??? Missy : "Um, you look gross! Don't get close to me, I hate blood!" Lyrus : "(Name)! Ar you alright? Life is misery, so they say, and it appears you've had your share of it today!" Doc : ??? Scout : "Woah woah woah! Did you get into a fight with a skunk or something? You're not looking too hot right now." Sarge : ??? Mystic Colony: Savannah : "You don't look like you're feeling very well!" Alisa : "(Name)! You should see our healer soon." Mossie : (Name)! What happened to you?! Oh, quick... I could have sworn I smelled some Goldenseal around here..." Krampy : "Oh my, you are hurt! I have seen wounds like this before. I am sorry to say that you won't make it.../ Oh, wait, you're not who I thought you were. Oh, you will be fine I am sure! Let Krampy work some magic. I will remove the bad vapors from you!" Nil : "Whoa whoa whoa?! Your health is low! Who did this to you? You need some rest immediately!" Slip : "You're looking a little scratched up and bruised, kitten! Maybe visit the doctor soon?" Oracle : "I sense a great hurt within you... Visit Krampy soon or the stars portend your very death!" note : I had less than 10 health/hunger while getting these dialogues, and then tested with 40 hunger/health, and they're the same either way uwu